LAST CHRISTMAS
by storiesbyAbby
Summary: Two broken souls healing together. My entry for Salt Challenge.


**LAST CHRISTMAS**

**A/N:** This is my entry for Salt Challenge. Based on Rocky. Hope you all like it.

**ROCKY**  
**Last Christmas **** g gave you my heart****  
But the very next day you gave it away**

He reminiscences the day he saw her for the first time as he stood on the rocks near the sea. She had been like a gust of wind in summer in his life, blowing away all the dark aspects of his life as a criminal. It was love at first sight for him. Not that he believed in the concept of love at first sight. Let alone at first, he wasn't even sure if he believed in the concept of love at all. But there was something different about her. Something very different. He knew that they were never meant to be together and he had accepted it.

Yet, when he saw her today with her husband, he felt that his life has lost all its meaning. He had always loathed her husband and yet he looked exactly like him.

"Not exactly!" He thought as he stroked the scar on his face. It was a punishment he had inflicted upon himself. But it was actually Senior Inspector Abhijeet's face that he was trying to ruin.

He saw her after two years, two long years. And a lot has changed in these two years. Lying on the hospital bed, he had decided to give up his criminal activities. Primarily, the decision was taken to impress her. But now, he was thankful that he did.  
** This year****  
To save me from tears****  
I'll give it to someone special**  
He had started a small business. But soon after he came to know of her engagement to Senior Inspector Abhijeet. The news was expected, yet it had shocked him. He felt shattered. His business was his recluse. He had immersed himself in work. So much so that he had no time to think of anything other than work.

People thought he was passionate about his work. But the truth was that he was just trying to fill up the emptiness of his life.

**Last Christmas****  
I gave you my heart****  
But the very next day you gave it away****  
This year****  
To save me from tears****  
I'll give it to someone special**

However, his efforts had paid off in a pleasant way. Now he's one of the most successful businessmen in the country. But he was too busy to notice. All he wanted was to work. He had built a wall around himself. No one mattered to him anymore. Yet, there's someone whom he could not keep out. He did not know what her importance in his life was. All he knew is that he had found solace in her arms and he was afraid of losing her. It sounded funny even to him.

** Once bitten and twice shy****  
I keep my distance****  
But you still catch my eye**

He knew it was more than mere friendship between them. But he was apprehensive of acknowledging it.

"How can I love Naina?" He had thought. "I'm still in love with Tarika. I don't want to deceive Naina. She deserves to be happy. But I can never make her happy."

He let out a sarcastic laugh when he remembered how he had thought the same thing about her curly beauty. He wanted her to have all the happiness anyone could have.  
** Tell me baby****  
Do you recognize me?****  
Well****  
If it's been a year****  
It doesn't surprise me**

He remembered how she reacted just a while ago. He had expected a reaction like this. But he didn't know why it broke his heart once more.

"You were that criminal who tried to destroy our team!" She said.

He wanted to tell her that he was no longer a criminal. In fact, a respected citizen now.

But he found himself tongue-tied. Moreover, her husband wasn't ready to see his wife talking to another man. He had almost beaten him up.

It's true Rocky could've turned him into pulp if he wanted to. But gone are those days when he would get into a fist-fight at the drop of a hat. Moreover, he knew how much she loved her husband. So, he had let him go for her sake.

"Better keep her happy Senior Inspector Abhijeet if you don't want my boot in your face!" He thought.  
** "Merry Christmas"****  
I wrapped it up and sent it****  
With a note saying "I love you**"

He remembered the first time he had seen her in the lab. He had fallen head over heels immediately. But, it didn't take her long to realize that he's not the man she loves. He was taken aback at how quickly she had found out that he's an imposter. But then he came to know how sharp she actually was.  
** I meant it****  
Now I know what a fool I've been****  
But if you kissed me now****  
I know you'd fool me again**

Rocky didn't realize that he was standing on the edge of a rock.

"Oi! What d'you think you're doing there?" Called out a voice behind him.

He turned to look at the direction the voice came from. In the process, he stepped onto the moss growing on the side of the rock. He was about to fall down when she caught his hand and pulled him up.

"Who d'you think you are? Indian version of Salt?" He snapped at her.

"I saved your life just now. You're supposed be thankful to me. Instead you're showing me attitude!" She snapped back.

He realized that he was being unnecessarily rude to her. He hung his head in shame.  
"I'm sorry." He said in a low voice.

But she didn't answer and started walking back.

"Hey, wait!" He called after her. But she didn't stop. He knew his behavior had hurt her. But she'll never let him know.

He himself had found it strange that it was one of the qualities in her that he loved. It gave a chance to know her better each time.  
** Last Christmas****  
But the very next day you gave it away****  
This year****  
To save me from tears****  
I'll give it to someone special**

** NAINA**  
**  
A crowded room****  
Friends with tired eyes****  
I'm hiding from you****  
And your soul of ice**

She knew that he loved Tarika. But what he didn't know that she too had once loved someone. It was a wound that she had never revealed to anyone. But try however she may, it never healed.  
** My god I thought you were****  
Someone to rely on****  
Me?****  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

It had been the first year of her college life. Just when she had started to think that she's a good-for-nothing, he came into her life.

A broken soul, he had found solace in her. She, being the ever-caring friend, had tried every single thing possible to cheer him up.

Two months later when he had proposed her, she was a little taken aback. Yet, her teenage mind was thrilled at the idea of college romance.

It didn't take her long to accept his proposal. But then, she did the biggest mistake of her life—she fell in love with him.  
** A face on a lover with a fire in his heart****  
A man under cover but you tore me apart**

He had made her feel like a princess for the first two months. But then came the biggest shock of her life.

It was his birthday and she had been to the mall to buy a present for him. But she got her return gift even before she could buy his present. She saw him, already celebrating his birthday. That too with a girl whom she knew she could share anything with. But she didn't have any idea that she was sharing her boyfriend with her too. She was her best friend.

She felt shattered. It was as if she being engulfed by a void and there was no way she could come out. Yet she knew one thing—she would have to get out of it as soon as possible.

She kept on pushing herself to bring out the best in her and this positive attitude had an immense effect on the people around her. She too loved to help them out.  
**Oh oh****  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again****  
**Five years later, she is a successful motivational speaker, regularly giving speeches to top educational and corporate institutions.  
** Last Christmas****  
I gave you my heart****  
But the very next day you gave it away****  
This year****  
To save me from tears****  
I'll give it to someone special****  
SPECIALLLLLL**  
That's when she met him. His friendly attitude, his chivalrousness had mesmerized her. She knew they'd become great friends but she was apprehensive of his friendship.  
** A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (Gave you my heart)****  
A man under cover but you tore me apart****  
Next year I'll give it to someone****  
I'll give it to someone special.****  
Special****  
Someone someone****  
I'll give it to someone,I'll give it to someone special****  
Who'll give something in return****  
I'll give it to someone**

But it was after one of her speeches to FICCI that he came to know of the darkest secret of her life.

***flashback***

Rocky was one of the guests who attended her session. He liked the session and decided to approach her for a speech for his employees.

They had gone to a restaurant to discuss about it over dinner. She did not know that he was there to.

She was talking to Rocky when her eyes fell on them. She felt angered suddenly. She wanted to get away from there lest she said or did something to him.

"Are you alright?" Rocky asked.

"I'm just fine." She said, forcing a smile on her lips. "I've suddenly remembered something. Can you please ask for the bill?"

But it was too late. He had already seen her. She watched as he approached her. She took her sharp breath.

She hated herself at the moment because he still affected her in this way.

"Hi Naina!" He said with a smirk.

"Hi!" She said, forcing a smile on her lips.

"I see to you with a new boyfriend." He smirked at Rocky this time.

She had enough this time.

"That's none of your business." Naina hissed.

"Aww come on, Naina! Why are you getting so angry?" Said the girl who had once been her best friend.

"I'm not angry. It's just that I'm in the middle of something important and you two are distracting me." Naina said with a genuine smile this time.

"What can be so important in your life that you can't even talk to us for a while?" He asked.  
** Hold my heart and watch it burn****  
I'll give me to someone,I'll give it to someone special**

This time Rocky had had enough.

"Gentleman, please. We're trying to work here and you're causing a distraction." He said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.  
** I've got you here to stay****  
I can love you for a day**

"Naina, I know you think that I cheated on you. But that's not true. I can explain." He said, ignoring Rocky's words.

"No dear. You never cheated on me. I know that." Naina said, a calm smile playing on her lips. Everyone present there was surprised. But she continued.

"You need to be in a relationship to cheat in that relationship. You were never there. It was only me. Everything was one-sided. So how can you cheat on me?" She asked her voice polite yet firm.

He didn't know what to say to that. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

"I guess you've got your answer." Rocky said.

"Sir, you're creating unnecessarily nuisance over here." Said the manager who had been a silent observer till now.  
** I thought you were someone special****  
Gave you my heart****  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone**

"Are you alright?" Rocky asked.

"I'm fine. Can you please ask for the bill?" Naina said.

"Sure!" Said Rocky and asked the waiter for the bill.

He was about to pay it when she stopped him.

"I'll pay my share." She said.

"Ma'am it would an honor for me if you let me pay for you."

"I'm sorry, but I like to pay my own bills."

He didn't want to push the matter any further. So he let go.

***flashback ends***  
** Last christmas i gave you my heart****  
You gave it away****  
I'll give it to someone,I'll give it to someone**

It's night now. Naina is sitting on the window-sill with a mug of coffee in her hand.

She looked at the phone as it beeped for the umpteenth time that night. It was him. She decided to take call. She pressed the answer button and held the phone against her ear. But, didn't say anything.

"Naina, I'm sorry for behavior this morning." He said.

"It's ok." She said and was about to disconnect the call when he spoke up once again.

"Actually, I'm fed up with all this monotony. Wanna take a break." Rocky said.

"You're not planning to do anything stupid, are you?" She asked, wondering what was playing on his mind.

"I'm thinking of going on a trip to Morocco. Will you please come with me?" He asked.

"Rocky, I was just thinking that I could gift myself a trip too." She let out a small laughter.

"I'll get the tickets tomorrow then. " He said.

"Fine, then I'll apply for the visas." She said.

They continued to talk for a while, planning their trip. Both of them knew that it was more than just a break for them. It was time for both of them to move on and start their life afresh.

**A/N: **Just a lame OS. One of my favorite characters created by Fireworks. Please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
